Regretful Memories
by Mudbloodlover
Summary: Memories that Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny regret, and the aftermath of the trauma they caused. RWxHG and HPxGW
1. A Night Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not JKR.

A/N- This Chapter is in Ginny's POV and each chapter is a flashback from a night/day each main character regrets and the aftermath of it. I'm a music junkie so a lot of chapters will have lyrics in them. Comment and if you flame, flame constructively, don't just say "this is bad stop writing" tell me why it's bad.

Chapter One- A Night Out

* * *

(( Coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine. Gotta, gotta be down because I want it all. )) 

I hadn't been out for a while when my brother invited me to go out with him and his friends. I wasn't really sociable and I kind of liked it more inside my house alone than I did out in the world with people. Since my last year at Hogwarts, I'd been out a total of three times, and it'd been almost five years since then. I'd had a boyfriend, but Ron had insisted upon bringing Dean Thomas as my date; he _hated_ Jimmy. I hated Dean. Ron probably had no idea why we even broke up. He was so annoying.

"Ginny!"

A chorus of voices called for me at my door. I wasn't ready yet!

"Just a minute!" I called back. I wasnt planning on using magic but it was my only choice. I took out my wand and put on my makeup. I walked to the door and opened it. Everyone was here;Ron, Harry, Hermione, Dean, and...Susan! To tell the truth, I never liked Susan. She always though she was better than me and I hated her for it.

"Hey, guys." I said, budging a fake smile. I thought it was convincing, but something on Harry's face told me it wasn't.

"Hey, Ginny!" Harry said, stepping forward and taking me by my hand. I was a little surprised. What was he doing? Susan looked at me oddly and I figured out why she was there. She was Harry's date, but he didn't seem to be very interested in her.

Harry and I hadn't dated since my 5th year, and at the end of it he broke up with me because he was being noble. I had needs, though, so I moved on to other boys, men, guys, whatever. I didn't know howI felt about Harry anymore. And besides, I only agreed to going out with them because Jimmy had to work late. He was going to be back in the morning, though.

Everyone followed Harry and me but they weren't really close, which gave me and Harry some alone time. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was hitting on me...Before we knew it we were at the Hog's Head and sitting at a table with our drinks. We all sat around talking and laughing, but then the laughing stopped. The talking stopped...everything...stopped. In one swift instant, Harry had kissed me softly on the lips and a swirl of so many emotions hit me all at the same time. It was confusing because I didn't expect the kiss, and I wasn't sure I wanted it, especially since he was dating Susan. And Susan, what was she going to do to me after this! She'd hate me forever! I mean, not like I didn't absolutely hate her, I just didn't want to be hated. I pushed Harry away when I regained my senses and looked at him, my eyes wide. Everyone else was looking at us. Why would he do that?

(( It was only a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, _it was only a kiss! _))

I awoke the next morning not realizing the insanity the one little kiss had caused. I walked into my kitchen to find Ron and Hermione sitting at my table, helping themselves to breakfast.

"Where'd the food come from?" I asked them, perplexed as to why they were there but deciding that was more important.

"We made it." Ron answered, giving me an odd look as if I were stupid. "We came here to talk to you about kissing Harry last night and--"  
I heard a gasp behind me. Jimmy had come through the door and eavesdropped. He looked at me the way he would look at a common street whore or a pile of filth. I had never felt as horrible and unclean as I did at that moment when Jimmy stared at me with his huge blue eyes and they filled up with tears. Ron, being as insensitive as he was, started laughing at Jimmy.

"W--what!" he yelled, throwing the flowers he had brought me on the floor. I looked away from him. I couldn't bear it.

"It meant nothing." I said quietly. Ron and Hermione both looked at me, surprised. Did they really think I still had that sad schoolgirl crush on Harry? Did they think feelings from my fifth year still lingered? Jimmy looked more angry at this. He looked around and I became troubled; What was he doing? The next thing I knew Jimmy had yelled something. I was out cold.

--BLAH! Okay, yeah, I know, flame away, that was horrible. Well, more chapters coming soon (if you actually plan on reading and didn't hate this first chapter) I think one or two more chapters about Ginny then Harry's regret. KTHNXBIII


	2. The Day After

A/N - Blah, chapta deux. I will hate you all unless you READ MY FIC!

(( Please just don't play with me; my paper heart will bleed ))

I was awakened by a soft voice repeating my name and when I opened my eyes, Harry Potter's face was right above mine. His green eyes twinkled through the same round spectacles as always as they met mine. It took me at least a minute to realize that my head was sitting in his lap, but when I did it didn't seem to faze me. I actually felt more comforted by it. He stroked my hair as I lightly yawned.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" I asked weakly.

He nodded his head towards the kitchen.

"Making dinner," he said. Wow. I had been out a while.

"You guys didn't take me to St. Mungo's?" I asked, a little angry. Harry looked at me oddly.

"Don't get a temper with me. Hermione checked you out, you're fine, okay?" He said, poking me on my nose. I laughed, not realizing that I was leading him on. Ron and Hermione obviously hadn't told Harry that my interest was far away from him. But once I had realized I was flirting with him, I didn't stop myself. I was driven to keep flirting with him, laughing at him, touching his face, and before I knew it, I had kissed him.

It took me that much to realize that the feelings _did_ still linger. That my schoolgirl crush wasn't just a bullshit adolescent phase. I was in love with Harry Potter. But then. . .

He pushed me away. Why did he push me away?

"I'm with Cho now, Ginny," he said quietly, not looking me in the eye. I was confused. Why would he get back with Cho?

"Since – Since when?" I asked, confused. I had sat bolt upright to hear his answer. He was kidding. He had to be kidding. He was playing hard to get or something.

"Since last week." I didn't get it. It made no sense. He had kissed me the night before yet he had been with Cho? And he was on a date with Susan? What! This made no sense.

"That–makes no sense. You kissed me last night. You were on a date with Susan last night, too. You're just a cheating bastard!" I slapped him. He was a horrible, terrible, wonderfully beautiful, great–no. He was horrible. He played with my heart, and that was a very evil thing to do. I got up and went into my room and didn't take dinner that night. Harry, for some reason, slept over. I assumed Ron and Hermione had assigned him to make sure the jinx had no side-effects. What an asshole.

(( Sorry it was so short, guys. The next chapter is Harry's take on the situation. ))


	3. A Sufficient Explanation

A/N – Harry's POV. This will clear up Ginny's dilemma.

(( While I ignore that we've both felt like this before, it starts to show. So if I have a chance, would you let me know? ))

Okay. 7AM and I hadn't gotten to sleep yet. It was crazy but true, I was in love with Ginny Weasley. I had denied it and blocked it out of my mind for so long that I had tricked myself into believing it wasn't true. And then that night, I saw her. She looked so beautiful. She was older, but she was still the same; She still smelled of flowers. I don't know what had come over me. I kissed her. I led her on. I was with Cho. Why was I with Cho when I should have been with Ginny? So many questions, not enough answers. I sighed as I sat up, recognizing Ginny's house. It fit her so well. I couldn't believe I hadn't been here more often. They told me to leave at midnight. I stayed the whole night just in case that good-for-nothing boyfriend of hers decided to come back. I felt so horrible. She had been crying, I could hear her. I had a feeling she wanted to keep it quiet, but she couldn't. I was a jerk. A horrible person. I deserved to die. Ginny came down to make breakfast that morning to find that I was still there, and had made her breakfast for her. Probably despite herself, she gave me a small smile and sat down across from me.

"I –we need to talk." I stuttered. She wouldn't want to listen. She just –wouldn't.

"Yeah, I figured," she said, playing with a few strands of her hair. She was so perfect.

"Okay." I said, not knowing where to begin. "For a while, I had been . . . pushing it out of my mind that –well– that I was, basically, crazy about you. About a month back, I ran into Cho. She was still interested and I, well, I was doing anything to get my mind off of you. We started talking more, and, about a week back we started dating. On the night we went out, Hermione and Ron thought it a good idea to bring Susan as my date, since they both have a strong hate for Cho. I hadn't any interest in Susan whatsoever, and I want you to understand that. I also want you to understand that I have absolutely no feelings for Cho, that she was just a distraction from you. But another thing, just one other thing, that I want you to _really_ understand is that I want to break it off with Cho before I start anything with you. That's why I stopped you yesterday." I thought I was finished. I hoped I was finished, and I hoped she'd understand.

"I know you're not that kind of person, Harry. But the thing is, you led . . . " she stopped. "Just as I'd done to you." We both sat in silence for a while. It would take a bit, but eventually, we would work this out.


	4. The Woes Of Ronald Weasley

1A/N – Yay! I finally have a computer with internet! Sorry I haven't updated, but that was the reason. I wrote like hell but all of them, I thought, were no good. I'm a little conflicted because I kind of wanted this chapter to be about Harry and Ginny, but then I thought I would confuse you and make it a Ron and Hermione thing. Ron's POV. It's a bit of a fast chapter.

(( She's got her halo and wings, hidden under his eyes, but she's an angel for sure, she just can't stop telling lies. But it's too late for his love, already caught in a trap, his angel's kiss was a joke, and she is not coming back. ))

For the time being, Hermione and I were split up, due to some, er..., malicious words exchanged during an argument about who knows what. Now that Harry and Ginny had this whole working out thing to do and Hermione and me had the whole splitting up thing going on, the morale in our flat was pretty damn low. To only add to our stress, Harry had found out the location of Voldemort and Nagini, the last two horcruxes. I only call Voldemort a horcrux because Harry had started to.

"Will I be coming?"

"No. I'd rather die alone than take my friends down with me." he answered darkly.

"You're not going to die."

"I might. So I'm saying goodbye to everyone." And with that, he took his backpack and walked away.

"Where are you going first?" I asked.

"Ginny's," he waved goodbye and Apparated before I could wave back.

Basically, I was all alone unless I wanted to go talk to the some of the Weasleys. That wouldn't be wise: Fred and George still teased me, Bill and Fleur would be too busy tending to their two kids, and Ginny would be sulking because Harry had left, although she still maintained that she had no feelings for him. Bullshit, I say.

I made the decision that I would go to Hogsmeade village and walk around for a while. Upon my first step into the village, I had already run into someone: Lavender Brown. I felt my ears turn red as I looked into her eyes.

"Oh!." she said, a bit pleased, "Ron! H–How are you?"

"I'm good," I answered, awkwardly.

"Still with Hermione?"

"No, we...split up," I answered. I knew what she was going to do.

"Oh." There was a long silence as we both looked at the ground.

"Would you like to go to dinner sometime?" I asked, without realizing it.

"Sure." she answered. "How about right now?" I smiled at her and answered a simple "Sure".

We walked out of Hogsmeade and into a Muggle village with a tiny Italian bistro smack-dab in the middle. We walked in and sat at a table. I liked Muggle restaurants. We caught up over spaghetti. She was working at Gringotts, single, lived with a Muggle and the Patil twins. She was about to tell me something else when I heard a ringing sound and she pulled out a telephone, but it was smaller and had a flippy thing. She told the person on the other end where she was but said she was with no one before flipping the top down and putting it back in her pocket. We finished our meal, and she payed the waiter since I had no Muggle money on me. We walked outside and she glowed in the moonlight; I really liked her. Before I knew it I had kissed her, and she was kissing back. I heard footsteps and Lavender pulled away. There stood a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, holding hid fist up as if he were about to punch me.

"You stay away from my girl!" He yelled, throwing a punch. I ducked and his fist hit hard on the brick wall in back of me. I ran all the way until Hogsmeade, and then slouched back home. She was lying to me the whole time. I later came to find out that she lived with her boyfriend and worked at a Muggle convenience store or something like that. What an idiot I was.


	5. A Thoroughly Unhappy Hermione

1A/N – No one reviews, yet I still persist on, writing every day, hoping for a review. R&R PEOPLE!

Hermione's POV on her and Ron's problem, all that good stuff. Yeah.

(( It's thoughts like this that catch my troubled head when you're away and I am missing you too death. ))

I couldn't get Ron Weasley out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't believe I had told him that we were over. I had an even harder time believing that he didn't fight it and we were still together. He hadn't even come over and tried to get back with me. I soon found out why. Ginny had come over to tell me that she ventured into a Muggle convenience store with Mr. Weasley and saw Lavender. Lavender told Ginny to apologize to Ron for her, conveniently telling her everything that had happened on the date two nights before. Ginny passed the information onto me but only after I threatened to beat her with my broom. I was heartbroken that Ron could move on so quickly without having second thoughts about me.

I spent my days watching over-dramatic soap operas and old love films. That really didn't help. For a few days I had no visitors, which even lowered my morale. Then the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door, still crying from the movie I had been watching, to see Ron. He looked like he'd been deciding whether or not to leave before I rang the doorbell. He smiled sheepishly.

"You want to come in?" I asked, sniffling.

"Y–yeah." he answered, walking in. I smiled furtively as he sat on my couch. I sat next to him.

"What are you watching?"

"Rubbish." I turned off the TV.

"How do they get the people–?"

"I don't know, Ron. It'll always be a mystery."

And so we sat there as if nothing had happened, as if the world was good again, but soon we would find out that it was not, and memories come back to haunt as easily as they make you smile.

((Yeah, that was short, sorry. Next chapter is Ginny's POV and I think it'll stay on Ginny's just because I like her. ))


	6. The LongAwaited Return

1A/N – Ginny's POV, we're aftermath-ing now. Are you ready?

(( I have to speculate that God himself did make us into corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces from the clay. ))

It was a normal day when my doorbell rang and it struck me as funny; I wasn't expecting any guests on that particular day. I opened the door to see Harry, leaning against the door . We were waiting for him to come home as reports of him defeating Voldemort had been circulating but we'd expected him to Apparate days before. We thought the worst: Maybe he had died, too? But here he was, looking as if he had just come from a winning Quidditch game. I shrieked with glee and threw my arms around his neck, lifting my legs up as he embraced me in a hug. I was smiling like hell by then.

"So you did it?" I asked, still holding on to him.

"Yeah." He said proudly, "I did it." I let go of his neck and stepped back. I caressed his face for a few moments with a small smile on my face. I stopped smiling, still rubbing his face, and looked into his eyes. And then, I kissed him. This kiss felt right; Not like the other ones where there was a sense of prohibition, but like when we first kissed each other in my fifth year. I let go.

"We thought you were dead!"

"I'm obviously not."

"Where–?"

"St. Mungo's."

"Why didn't–?"

"Confidentiality clause."

"But you didn't–!"

"I could barely move, let alone tell you."

"How do you–?"

"I'm magic."

We both started laughing and I kissed him again. He was so beautiful, so brave, so...dishonest. Had I forgiven him for what he'd done? After all, he was the reason why I had been cursed, why I had been in so much pain for all those years in school and home, the reason why I couldn't find a boyfriend, because I was thinking of him. But the thing was, the reason why I was in pain was because I was in love with him, so in love with him that I was in pain when he broke up with me over Voldemort, when he gave me the kiss then rejected mine. He was the love of my life, and that's why I could forgive him.

We sat down for tea and discussed how he had defeated Voldemort, how he had gone to St. Mungo's and got cured, but made them sign a contract that said they'd tell no one he had ever been there, especially not the Daily Prophet. He told me of his thoughts about me when he had a notion that there was no hope, when Voldemort was actually winning. I started crying and he started comforting me, telling me he loved me, and that he never wanted to stop holding me. I cried even harder knowing this.

I was going to be okay. Harry was going to be okay. Everything was going to be...okay.

We spent the whole night like that, sitting on my couch, Harry holding me, never wanting to let go. It was wonderful. It was magical. It was heaven.

I woke up the next morning to find that my heaven had gone, and so had my Harry.


	7. Dropping Bombshells

1A/N – So...yeah...

(( So basically, it's about 2 months after Ron and Hermione had their little thing or whatever))

Hermione and Ron were having problems again. Hermione kept bringing up how Ron had gone out with Lavender while Ron kept bringing up that she was a distraction from his feelings for Hermione. Hermione called that "Harry's line" and stormed off in the middle of dinner in a very nice restaurant.

Harry had left that day to go help Ron, who had Apparated right into the middle of my living room and, apparently, almost gagged at the sight of us, on top of almost beating up Harry. For some reason, Ron had developed a problem with Harry and me being together and stopped talking to us, along with Hermione and anyone who tried to sway him from his little 'silent treatment' thing. It didn't really faze me until my mum showed up saying Ron and her had a row. Like a real row. I was shocked to hear this; Mom had never gotten into fights with Ron and I was shocked to hear she had. Something was desperately wrong.

I found Ron at the only place he can think to go when he's god mad; A river by a cliff where no one else goes, unless some hardcore snogging is to be done. I walked down the crocks and over to Ron, who was sitting at the river, to my surprise, crying.

"Ron. What's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"Everything," he said quietly, throwing a rock into the river.

"I have all night. I can talk to you all night, Ron. Tell me what's up."

"Hermione's pregnant." he said shortly. My eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive." He answered.

"Ronald, you should be positively happy tha–!"

"It's not mine." My eyes went much wider than before.

"W–what? What do you mean it's not yours? Of course it's yours, Ron, Hermione hasn't been with anyone else." I said. I sounded stupid.

"Yes, Ginny, she has. She's two months already. We broke up 2 months ago."

"May–maybe it was after you broke up, when you got back together. Or–or before it."

"I haven't had sex with Hermione in a while." Ron said angrily

"How long is a while?" Curiosity struck me before I could figure out what to say.

"6 months, okay Ginny! Are you going to use this against me! Maybe tell Harry!"

"No, of course not, Ron! Calm down, okay?"

"Sorry. So, that's it. She's having someone else's baby. She says she wants me to raise it as my own. I can't do that. She doesn't even plan to mention the baby's real father to it." He wiped his own eyes as tears fell from mine. For that moment, I hated Hermione Granger. I wanted her to be punished for what she did to my big brother.

The next day, I went to see Hermione without telling her the real reason why I was coming over. She sat me down and made some tea while I jabbered on about unimportant things. Then I dropped the bomb on her.

"You're pregnant, you dirty whore, how could you do this to Ron!" I lost control. I threw her expensive China glass. Hermione started crying.

"I–I didn't want him to–!"

"Find out! I figured!"

"No! I didn't want him to have sex with me! I had just met him!" She was crying even harder now.

"Hermione, who was it?" I said softly, rubbing her back.

"Just some guy. Andrew Tate. I knew him my last year at Hogwarts and I ran into him. We went out to dinner and he invited himself in. And then, he–, he–!" She couldn't say anything.

"Hermione! Are you saying he...raped you?" Hermione nodded. I helped Hermione into bed (she was a nervous wreck and needed sleep) and left. I went home and told Harry (he had used his key o come and make a romantic dinner to surprise me) everything that had happened. We spent the rest of the night talking about what had happened before falling asleep on my couch, once again, in each other's arms.


End file.
